Fallen Angels
by VioletOakwood81
Summary: What happens when hetalia is over run by their second players? Violet is a shy, innocent girl who knows how to fight for herself, but her second player is much different. Ivy is a funny girl who is not prone to jealousy, but her 2p is the exact opposite. Expect these characters and plenty more! Mass chaos can be expected when these Fallen Angels take over! ( Rating may change.)
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angels

Chapter 1

Violet smiled and looked over to Alfred happily. " That was such a good movie! Thanks for taking me buddy. Sorry I friend zoned you by the way." Violet teased, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

" No problem dude, just don't get too crazy with Vash alright?" Alfred smirked and Violet blushed.

" H-Hey... I'll race you to the building down there.. READY SET GO!" Violet shouted, trying to change the subject she sprinted off down the street, stopping at the building and panting a little. She got concerned when she didn't hear Alfred following her, she spun around, he wasn't there, where did he go? " Alfred?!" she took a few steps forward and looked again. " Al-" she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and drag her into an alley. Violet tried to scream, but couldn't, suddenly she was thrown to the ground, and that's when she got a good glimpse of her attacker, it was Alex, Alfred's counterpart.

" Hi there Violet." he knelt in front of her and held the bat to her throat. " Why don't you... give in to Scarlett tonight." Alex smirked and came a little closer, pressing the knife more to her throat.

" N-No..." Violet whispered. _Come on Violet! Let me out! I can take him. _Violet could hear her second counterpart yelling at her, and it seemed like Alex could hear it too.

" Come on out Scar, you need this body right? What happens if I just..." he smirked pressed the bat harder against her throat, cutting off her breath. She coughed violently, desperately seeking any source of air, but it wasn't coming through, her head was pounding, but suddenly, the bat was removed from her throat, the side with the nail sticking through was held up over her head. The light from the nails reflected in her eyes as the bat came down, and suddenly, everything went dark.

Alex smirked when he saw Violet's hand grab the bat, blood dripped down her fingers as she looked up at him, but her eyes, there was a change... the one Alex had been looking for. Unlike their usual bright red glow, her eyes were now a metallic silver. " Scar? Is that you girlie?" he backed off as Violet's hair changed from dark red to a light purple. Scarlett giggled and looked up at him.

" Yeah, thanks for getting me out of there Alex-kun, I didn't think she'd ever let me take control." Scarlett looked down at the clothes she was wearing and sighed. " Ugh... so baggy and unappealing... no wonder all she can get is that weird Swiss boy." she muttered. " I need to change, come Al' let's go back to my place, she has to have something a little tighter and more revealing." Scarlett giggled and took his hand softly. " So who else have you gotten?" she asked curiously.

" Kiku, Gilbert, Francis, Arthur, Matthew, Ludwig, Feliciano, Ivy, Serenity-"

" Ivy and Serenity? Really?" Scarlett smiled brightly and jumped up and down. " Sweet~" she laughed and jumped on Alex, knocking him to the ground.

" Ow..." he looked up at her and grinned. " Why don't you ever try to get anywhere with me?" he asked, pulling her closer, she smirked and stood up slowly

. " Because if I did that, then I'd have to hurt you, and I don't want to do that." She turned to him and helped him stand up. " Because you're my best friend." she smiled, and he smirked. Scarlett put her arms up and stuck out her bottom lip. " I'm tired... carry me?" she pouted as Alex rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. " Thank you~" she whispered, before closing her eyes, as her and Alex disappeared down the dark alley.

Many weeks later every hetalian was long gone, leaving only their 2p left, and chaos was definite. Scarlett smirked, exactly what she wanted. She laughed as she changed into a tight fitting blue v-neck shirt that showed off her large chest, and tight jean shorts that showed off her... well... you could guess. She looked in the mirror and giggled, it was perfect for school, she headed quickly toward the bus, where men were already staring at her, much to the displeasure of her brother Gilen.

" I don't like this Scar..." Gilen growled.

" Oh brother would you relax? I'll be fine." she kissed his cheek softly and moved over to mingle with the boys. " Hiya boys!" she giggled softly and stood in the middle of the crowd of boys, swaying her hips as she walked. Scarlett was the girl who always played hard to get, made it act like she was easy to get in bed, but no, it was far more complicated, but yet, if she wanted someone, she got them. " How ya' doin?" she asked, leaning up against the light post.

" H-Hello l-love..." Oliver ran over to her, followed by a few other boys. " W-Would you like a cupcake?" he asked, handing out a small blue frosted cupcake to her. Scarlett smirked and watched her school bus turn the corner.

" Why thank you Oliver, it was very sweet of you to think of me." she kissed his cheek softly and took the cupcake from him. " I'll eat it at lunch." she said quietly, a small blush spread across Oliver's cheeks as she climbed on the bus and set the cupcake in her lunch bag. Gilen sat next t her quickly and pulled the razor out of his back pack, only for Scarlett to snatch it away. " Gilen what have I told you about cutting! It's unsafe and could really hurt you, and it needs to stop." she got a quick idea and slashed her wrist with it, a steady stream on blood pouring from the cut.

" Scar!" Gilen shouted, he pulled his gym shirt out of his bag and wrapped it around her wrist.

" See? Doesn't feel very good watching someone you care about get hurt." she muttered, quickly applying pressure to the cut. Scarlett had practiced some medicinal stuff, she was a bit of a... what was it... Mary Sue? Scarlett chuckled softly and kissed Gilen's cheek. The bus stopped and Scarlett was quick to jump off, putting on her cutest face possible. She was shocked when all eyes turned to her, usually it was only one to seven guys, now it was about every boy in school... all the better. Scarlett smiled and rushed to her locker quickly, she pulled out her school books and headed toward her class, when suddenly a hand pulled her into the janitors closet. Scarlett squeaked as she was harshly thrown against the wall, broom sticks fell from around her and her arms were pinned over her head. " O-Ouch..." she muttered, she felt someone lean down and whisper in her ear. " Gotcha baby girl." Scarlett blushed as she felt the man snake his fingers up her shirt and unclasp her bra, he harshly squeezed her breasts, she let out a loud scream and the door immediately flew open, a large bat came over the mans head, who she quickly realized to be Francois, not surprised. Scarlett grabbed her bra off the ground and put it back on as quickly as she could, Alex held his hand out to her and smiled.

" You alright Scar?"he asked, Scarlett bit her lip and ran up to him, hugging him tightly.

" Yeah... will you walk me to class?" she asked. " Sure girly, anything for you."he smirked and ruffled her hair softly. The moment the two walked out into the hallway Alex was getting glared at by other men, he had his arm over her shoulder and held his bat at his side, he was like a big brother to her, but really they were no more then best friends. Scarlett cuddled up to him and giggled softly, her first class was gym, good. Alex left her outside the girls locker room where Scarlett was quick to change and head out into the gymnasium, all the boys were all ready gathered at the basketball hoops. Scarlett ran over to the group and smirked. " Hi boys! Mind letting a little girl play too?" she pouted, all the boys blushed and the one holding the ball tossed it to her. Scarlett smirked and weaved skillfully between the crowd of boys, all of which attempting to block her just to get close to her, and shot from the three point line, it went in, nothing but net, perfect. Scarlett giggled and turned away from them. " Thanks boys, it was a lot of fun." she kissed the cheek of the one that first gave her the ball and walked off, swaying her hips as she walked away. The boys stared after her blushing intensely as the teacher called them into the center.

" Alright, today we're playing ultimate Frisbee, I'll make teams." the teacher scanned the area and nodded. " Okay, so the first team is... Francois, Gilen, Nikolai, Kuro, Flavio, Markell, and Scarlett. Team two is Andres, Trinity, Matt, Chao, Oliver, Nevio, Bernard and Lutz. Form your teams."

Scarlett smirked the moment she realized she was on a team with all boys. " Hey boys, so, we need a strategy." Scarlett grabbed the boys and pulled them into a huddle. " So... um... Francois and Markell, you guys be the long receivers, which means you'll be in charge of catching the long distance passes and getting across the goal line. Gilen, Flavio, and Nikolai you guys will be defense, so it's your job to make sure the other team doesn't get a hold of the Frisbee. Kuro and I will be mid fielders, so we'll be in charge of passing to the long receivers. Get it? Got it? Good. Let do this." every boy nodded the moment she finished as the gym teacher lead them out onto the football field where they would play. Everyone separated out, leaving Scarlett and Kuro center field, she looked over to him and smiled. " Hey Kuro, I haven't talked to you in awhile, how are you?" she asked, Kuro blushed lightly and looked over to her, his crimson red eyes piercing her glimmering silver ones.

" Good, thanks, hey Scarlett, what are you doing this weekend?" Kuro asked, running along side her as the game began.

" Um... not sure actually... I think I'm free." Kuro grinned and took her hand softly.

" Cool, want to come over my place and watch a movie?" he offered, Scarlett opened her mouth to answer but was suddenly knocked to the floor and kicked harshly in the side, Lutz smirked and watched her wince in pain and grip her side. " O-Ouch..." she felt tears in her eyes and coughed a little bit. Suddenly she heard the sound of metal on metal, and a wail of pain, she opened her eyes ever so slowly and looked up, Kuro knelt over her, shaking her lightly. " Scarlett? Are you alright?" Kuro asked, he took her hand ever so softly and helped her to sit up. " Y-Yeah... I think so..." Scarlett smiled, no one had ever truly cared about her, all they wanted was her body. " Thanks..." she closed her eyes and rested her head softly on his shoulder.

" Excuse me, could I take her to the nurse?" Kuro asked, the teacher simply nodded and Kuro picked her up bridal style and started into the school building. " Thanks Kuro, and yes, I'd love to watch a movie at your place." she leaned up and delicately kissed his cheek, causing his face to turn a little red. " G-Great... hey Scarlett, you know that group project we have together, do you want to go work on it in an empty classroom?" Kuro offered shyly.

" Yeah sure, I don't really want to go back out there anyway." Scarlett smiled brightly, as Kuro carried her up to the empty classroom and smirked, setting her down and closing the door.

" You know I didn't really want you in here to do work." Kuro grinned and picked her up before laying her down on a row of desk.

" K-Kuro?! What're you-" he pressed a finger against her lips and crawled on top of her slowly, he leaned down and whispered softly in her ear.

" You know... you talk to much." he smirked and delicately pressed his lips against hers, not harshly, and Scarlett was shocked when he didn't ask for access, just continue to ever so softly move his lips in sync with her own. He separated from her slowly, staring into her bright silver eyes with a hint of longing. " Kuro... I..." she trailed off as he helped her to sit up. " You... You're not trying to..." she trailed off, utterly shocked.

Kuro smiled and pulled her onto his lap. " Nah... you're to cute for that." Kuro smirked and placed a pin in her hair, with a black butterfly on it. " Take this. You'll need it." he muttered. " It'll give you good luck. Trust me when I say that people will target you now, I have a lot of enemies." Scarlett giggled and traced her finger along his chest seductively.

" Oh is my big strong man going to protect me?" she teased.

Kuro smirked and placed a hand on her cheek softly. " With my life."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin sighed and threw on her long sleeved blouse, covering the many scars on her wrists and upper arms. She sighed but suddenly heard the girls locker room door open, she forced a smile and bent over to pick up her shorts off the ground.

" Hey Scar, you feelin' better? I got your stuff for..." she stood up and looked over to where she thought Scarlett was, until she saw Alex, standing there staring at her. Robin screamed and pulled on her shorts as quickly as she could. " WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERT GET OUT OF HERE!" Alex smirked and walked a little closer to her before pushing to the ground swiftly and kneeling over her.

" Why don't you make me sweet cheeks?" he winked and pinned her arms over her head with one hand.

" Let go of me you're so sick what the hell is wrong with you!"

Alex placed a hand over her mouth and stood up. " Alright, only because you're too cute." he winked and let her go, she stayed on the bench for a moment before sitting up and quickly pulled down her sleeves, she stood up and started to walk out, until a firm hand grasped her wrist. " Hey... are you alright?" he asked.

" Well considering you just tried to rape me..." Robin frowned and tried to pull away from him.

" No I meant this." Alex rolled up her sleeve and looked at the many cuts that trailed up her arm, some looked pretty fresh, while others looked more scarred.

" Yes I cut, big deal." Robin rolled her eyes and pulled away from him.

" Robin..." she looked at him in shock, he always called her dollface or sexy, never once by her real name.

" What?" she growled.

" You shouldn't be doing this you know."

" Yeah no shit Sher-" suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and held her tightly.

" Why?" Alex asked, his voice shook and cracked, something was wrong.

" A-Are you sick or something?" Robin asked. Alex blushed and pulled away from her before quickly leaving the room, Robin stared after him in shock, but quickly followed him.

" Alex! Hey wait!" she grabbed his wrist, causing him to stop walking, but he never looked at her.

" What's wrong with you?" she asked in concern.

" Nothin' why are you so concerned?" Alex growled, his voice... something was different. Robin spun him around and looked him in the eye, only to look away within seconds, he was crying. Alex F Jones... the only person who'd ever seen him cry was Scarlett, and that was rare.

" What's your problem, so what if I cut? As if you even care ab-"

" DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T EVEN FINISH TALKING!" he screamed, Alex pushed her to the floor and stormed off, tears quickly welled in her eyes as she pulled herself to her feet and stared after him.

" C-Come back..." she whispered, a hint of longing in her voice. " Please..." she bit her lip and ran off toward the girls bathroom. A hand grasped around the razor in her pocket, if he really cared so much he would come and stop her himself. She ran into the girls room and ran the razor across her wrists and all the way up her arms, watching the bright red liquid drizzle down her arm like a drying river trickling down the riverbed. Her blood and tears mixed on the floor, but she didn't care, she dried her tears and sniffled a little before bending down to clean up the mess on the floor, only for a strong hand to pull her away. She sniffled and watched Alex clean the blood off the floor, the moment he finished he walked up to her and grabbed her arms.

" What did I just say Robin? You don't have to do this anymore! I-I'm worried about you, I don't want you to get hurt. I... I love you..." he whispered softly. " Alex I..." she hugged him and burst into tears in his arms.

" I love you too Alex..." she sniffled and kissed his cheek softly as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

" So you'll stop now?" he asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

" As long as you're around to watch me."


End file.
